


Yamaguchi & Nishinoya

by mean_whale



Series: First Kiss [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Boys Kissing, Future Fic, Indirect Kiss, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Tanaka and Noya unexpectedly visit Karasuno's victory party, and Yamaguchi quickly realises he never did get over his crush on Noya.





	Yamaguchi & Nishinoya

**Author's Note:**

> First posted elsewhere in November 2017. Also I really wasn't sure if it's more appropriate to set the rating to Teen or Mature so I went with Mature.

Karasuno had been victorious, and they were celebrating, the team together and a variety of friends that had shown up. Yamaguchi was looking at his underclassmen, smiling at how happy they all were, and proud of having been a part of bringing the team to its full potential. Just a couple of years back he wouldn’t have been able to even imagine feeling not only proud of achieving something like this, but also such a level of belonging. Before coming to Karasuno he had only felt good around Tsukki, but now he felt at home with his entire team as well as the school. It seemed that Tsukki was feeling the same, comfortably talking to some of the second-year players while trying to keep Hinata at bay, who – as usual – was trying to explain something way too physically.

Yamaguchi smiled and turned, jumping back when he found himself staring at Tanaka’s face. Next to him stood Nishinoya with a wide smirk.

“Hey, Yamaguchi!” they both greeted too loudly for the situation.

“Tanaka and Noya!” Hinata yelled and was already by their side before the rest of the team had even realised what was going on.

Yamaguchi was glad to see everyone so happy, but he couldn’t help wincing with the pinch of jealousy that attacked him the moment Noya turned to look at Hinata. Maybe he was being ridiculous, but it felt unfair how easily Noya’s attention was diverted, when he and Tanaka had first stopped to greet him, and no one else. He shook his head at himself. He should pull himself together. He had always known that his feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated, and he shouldn’t revert to his old crush. It was all a coincidence, he was sure. He was standing closest to the door, and it was only natural that Tanaka and Noya would stop to greet him first.

Internally he was pointing out that, in fact, he was quite far from the door. Tanaka and Noya’s way of entering a room should have been louder, more explosive. One would have expected them to make a scene as soon as they entered the room, but somehow, they had made their way quietly all the way to Yamaguchi before announcing their presence.

It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter.

Both Tanaka and Noya were surrounded by the team, talking about the game as well as their adventures in their uni team. Noya’s eyes were shining with excitement. It was a good look on him, and Yamaguchi remembered painfully well how he had felt for Noya throughout their two years of playing together.

It was better to turn away. Yamaguchi saw Tsukki looking his way, watching him with a face of concern. Of course, Tsukki knew everything about his pathetic feelings. He hadn’t meant to tell, but one day during their second year he had broken, had come clean about how he couldn’t even think about Noya without his heart palpitating and how difficult it made everything to want to hold his hand.

Yamaguchi turned his back to Tsukki, snatched a can of cola from the table, and walked out. Nobody noticed him leave, apart from Tsukki, whose eyes were boring holes to his back.

He didn’t stop until he was completely out of sight from anyone who might come out to look for him. He sat down on a stair, leaned against the wall. He set the can next to him. What good was it sitting in silence and drinking cola out of a can whose taste mixed with the soda? Tsukki hadn’t said it in a long time, but he really was pathetic. Surely normal people got over their crushes faster, didn’t dwell on their feelings for a whole year after the last time they had seen the object of their longing. Surely people didn’t normally lose their cool when they saw that the short boy they had been imagining every day for nearly three years had grown just a bit taller, looked just a bit more adult and a bit less like a mischievous child.

The air in the hallway was cool, and Yamaguchi shuddered. He crossed his arms to stroke his skin warmer, leaned forward to hide from the draught. Maybe he hoped that someone would come after him. Secretly, very secretly, he hoped that that someone would be Noya who had suddenly decided to love him. But he would be happy with Tsukki. In fact, he hoped that Tsukki would come talk to him, maybe tell him that he was being ridiculous and to pull himself together and return to the party.

What’s the point of partying when your heart is shattering all over again, just like it was a year before when Noya had left and Yamaguchi had realised that maybe he would have liked to confess after all, just not to leave things open. Maybe it would be easier to move on if he had been rejected rather than simply left in the dark where hope could still quietly blossom. For a few months, he had madly hoped that Noya would turn up wherever he went, tell him that he missed him, and together they would leave everyone else behind. It had gotten so excessive that Tsukki had told him to… He couldn’t remember what Tsukki had told him. It must have been important. It would help him now too, but Tsukki’s words had disappeared.

Yamaguchi sighed. How ironic that his dreams would become true now that he was supposedly over his crush (which he clearly wasn’t), except now that they had become reality he was reminded of how boring and horrible the reality really was. Noya showed up, but not for him. He showed up for the team, for his old school, for his remaining friends, and not for love.

Besides, wasn’t it gross to think these thoughts about a guy? Tsukki never told him, but he was sure that secretly Tsukki thought it was disgusting. Maybe it was right. Maybe that was the way to make him stop thinking about Noya’s strength, his small form that could be seen from across the court because of how he shone with energy. In his dreams Yamaguchi always saw Noya as tall as he himself was because it was easy to forget how such a small person could be so big.

“Are you okay?” someone asked.

Yamaguchi hadn’t heard anyone approaching, and nearly toppled down the stairs head first. Shakily he sat up and turned to look at Noya.

“Are you feeling unwell?” Noya asked and sat down next to the can of cola.

“N- no,” Yamaguchi said and shrugged. “Maybe a bit.”

“Tsukki said you came out here because you weren’t feeling good,” Noya said, leaning back on his hands.

“I’m sure he did,” Yamaguchi mumbled in response.

His cheeks were burning. He had never been alone with Noya before. What was up with the world today? What was it trying to pull?

“You really don’t seem so fine,” Noya said. “Do you want to go home?”

Yamaguchi shook his head, because he didn’t know what to say. A part of him did want to leave everything behind and go home, pretend that today didn’t happen, while a part of him wanted badly to remain there, sit with Noya and maybe finally blurt out exactly how he had felt for the longest time.

“You’re not feeling sick or something?” Noya asked.

“No,” Yamaguchi replied, and he could hear how weak his voice had gotten.

Noya hummed in response. Yamaguchi thought that it was unusual for Noya’s surroundings to be so quiet. He usually felt like Noya was talking even when he wasn’t, but now it was silent. It made him nervous. It made him feel like the boy next to him was trying to size him up, find out what was going on in his head. For a moment he was afraid that Noya could read thoughts and knew exactly how silly he was, how stupidly in love with someone he could never have.

To calm himself, Yamaguchi took the can from the stair, his knuckles brushing against Noya’s thigh. It made him more flustered, the knowledge that under the jeans Noya’s thigh was muscular and slim, skin smooth and soft, and how he had used to fantasise about those thighs on either side of his head as his mouth explored the skin. Heat rose up to his ears, and his hands were shaking so badly that he couldn’t open the can.

“Let me,” Noya offered.

Slowly, Yamaguchi handed the can to Noya, who opened it quickly. The hiss of the soda and the crack of the can were too loud in the hallway. Noya handed the can back, and Yamaguchi took it, hands touching, the warm of Noya’s fingers over Yamaguchi’s cold skin.

“Your fingers are cold,” Noya commented.

Yamaguchi nodded and took a sip of cola. It was warm and prickled his nose, his throat felt too tight for the liquid.

“Can I get a sip?” Noya asked with a smile that was almost innocent.

Yamaguchi forgot to answer immediately, enchanted by the way Noya’s mischief was somewhere underneath the sincerity. Noya’s lips were plump and looked soft, and Yamaguchi had never wanted to kiss someone so badly.

“Yeah,” he said, eyes still lingering on Noya’s lips, before he quickly looked to Noya’s eyes, hoping that he wasn’t completely obvious.

Noya took the can, his fingers warm on Yamaguchi’s skin, and when he lifted the can to his lips, Yamaguchi suddenly thought: indirect kiss.

Noya’s lips cradled the metal against them, pressing right where Yamaguchi’s lips had pressed earlier. His eyes were closed as he drank, and Yamaguchi couldn’t tear his eyes away. Noya didn’t have the blonde streak on his hair anymore, and Yamaguchi wondered if there was a story behind that transformation or if it was simply growing up. He wanted to know everything he could about the boy drinking his soda.

“Thanks,” Noya said with a pleased smirk and handed the can back to Yamaguchi. “It’s warm.”

Yamaguchi nodded.

“It’s quite disgusting,” he said, looking at the can.

He could have put the can down now, having implied that he wasn’t keen on finishing the drink. However, he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Noya’s lips had been on the can. Noya had touched it with his mouth. The words “indirect kiss” where still floating wildly in Yamaguchi’s head. His hands weren’t so shaky anymore, so he lifted the can to his lips and took a sip.

Yamaguchi pretended that he didn’t notice Noya’s eyes on him. He held the can in his hands, the metal warm against his cold fingers. In silence he drank, sip after sip, until the can was empty. All the while he could feel how Noya was watching him. He didn’t know what to make of it. He was afraid. He had always dreamed of this, being alone with Noya and so close to a confession, but the reality was nothing like his dreams, and he didn’t like how it made him feel. He felt small next to Noya, he felt insignificant inside this massive building that was cement and bricks and metal, tons and tons over his head.

“You know,” Noya said.

Yamaguchi turned, and Noya leaned closer. Yamaguchi leaned in as well, allowing Noya to whisper in his ear.

“I want to kiss you so bad,” Noya said.

Yamaguchi nearly jumped back, body hitting the wall next to him as the can slipped out of his hand and went down the stairs, jumping a few times before rolling over the floor. Yamaguchi swallowed. His eyes hadn’t left Noya’s face. Noya, on the other hand, watched how the can rolled to a stop.

“Not here,” he said, stood up, and offered his hand for Yamaguchi, who took it without thinking.

With a wild laugh Noya guided him downstairs, they ran over the quiet hallway, through a door that slammed shut behind them, and Noya pushed Yamaguchi into the very last cubicle in the bathroom before pulling him down to press their lips together.

The kiss was exactly what Yamaguchi might have expected from Noya: wild and energetic, but surprisingly soft and questioning in all its eagerness. Noya’s lips were tight because he was smiling, and it was contagious. Soon they were both smiling against each other, the kiss going nowhere because they couldn’t stop the joyful giggles that bubbled up from their chests. Noya’s hands were on Yamaguchi’s shoulders, small but firm, warm through the thin fabric of Yamaguchi’s shirt.

“I should have believed it when Ryuu told me you liked me too,” Noya said against Yamaguchi’s lips. “I should have done this much sooner.”

Yamaguchi laughed nervously. He had one hand on Noya’s waist, the other awkwardly hanging by his side.

“God I’m glad we came today,” Noya said before pulling back just a bit. “I almost didn’t, but Ryuu made me come here to see you.”

Yamaguchi let out an embarrassing squeak. He could hardly believe what Noya was telling him.

“I’ve been thinking about you, Yamaguchi,” Noya said, pulling back more to comfortably stand before Yamaguchi. “I’ve thought about all the things I want to do with you, to you.”

Yamaguchi swallowed and open his mouth, but it took him a while before any sound came out.

“What things?” he asked, voice weak.

Noya gestured for him to sit down on the toilet, and he did, nearly dropping off his weak knees. Noya stepped forward, opened Yamaguchi’s legs to stand between them. Yamaguchi watched how Noya smiled, leaned in.

“Everything,” Noya said. “I want to touch you, I want to learn what makes you squirm. I want to kiss down your body and take your cock in my mouth. I want to fuck you, Yamaguchi, and I want you to fuck me too.”

Noya was stroking Yamaguchi’s cheek as he spoke. Yamaguchi was burning, and he was sure that his skin was as hot as fire. He was surprised that Noya wasn’t burnt by him. Noya leaned closer, speaking right next to Yamaguchi’s ear.

“I also want to hold your hand,” Noya continued. “I want to feel you fall asleep next to me, and I want to kiss you after a night out. I want to hear you talk about your interests and stumble over your words when you get overwhelmed.”

Noya pressed his lips right under Yamaguchi’s ear, then suddenly pulled back. His eyes were wide as he watched Yamaguchi’s burning face.

“I hope that wasn’t too much,” he said. “I’ve just been… I’ve been thinking about you. I’m kind of desperate to finally tell you everything, but I understand if it’s too sudden.”

Before Noya could continue his rampage, Yamaguchi spoke up.

“I don’t mind,” he said. “I… I feel the same about you.”

For a moment they were both quiet, just looking at each other, Noya still standing between Yamaguchi’s long legs. Then Noya’s face broke into a smile.

“I’m glad,” he said with a wild laugh.

“Me too,” Yamaguchi said.

He reached out to take a hold of Noya’s hand.

“I want to take you on a date,” Noya said.

“I’d like that,” Yamaguchi replied, watching how their hands fit together.

“I also want to kiss you again,” Noya said.

Yamaguchi lifted his eyes up to the boy’s face.

“I’d like that too,” he said with a smile.

This time their kiss was more coordinated, still just as happy and bubbly, but without the clumsiness of a first kiss. Yamaguchi felt like they were more focused, both of them. He liked the way Noya’s hands pressed against his shoulders, fingers crawled into his hair, and without a though he opened his mouth for Noya’s exploring tongue. Noya tasted like stale cola, and it had never tasted as good.

**Author's Note:**

> I still like this one.
> 
> I've been sick all month so I haven't had the energy to even think about fics, but now that I'm starting to feel more normal I find that my passion for writing original stuff is returning. But considering how slow I have been with fics over the past months, that's probably not going to change anything.
> 
> Anyhow, I still don't post much on [mastodon](https://fandom.ink/@mean_whale) and I still post too much on [twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale).
> 
> I also have [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/mean_whale) now so you can message me even if you're not on twitter or mastodon!


End file.
